Petite baise entre amis
by Alounet
Summary: Sam et Finn, sans copines, sont en manque. Ils se font ainsi plaisir dans les vestiaires du lycée avec Mike, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient surpris par Will qui se joint à eux. Pur lemon Sam/Finn/Mike/Will


**Titre** : Petite baise entre amis

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Général

**Couple** : Si le couple principal de la fiction nous mènera à du Puck/Finn, vous trouverez aussi du Finn/Will, du Finn/Sebastian et du Puck/Sam

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et pleins de lemons !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : Aujourd'hui c'est un défi de Glee Anonyme que je relève ! Il (ou elle) m'a demandé un Finn/Mike/Sam dont la contrainte était la suivante : N'ayant pas de copines et en manque de sexe, Finn et Sam devaient se "lâcher" sur Mike. Tout devait se dérouler dans les vestiaires après un match de foot, une fois le lemon bien entamé, Will après les avoir surpris devait se joindre à eux.

Les mots obligatoires sont en gras et italique.

Je crois qu'en ce moment je fais une overdose de lemon xD A force d'en écrire, j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours la même chose et de ne plus réussir à me renouveler. (d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me proposer des défis sans lemons haha ^^). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les vestiaires du gymnase de McKinley se vidaient peu à peu. Ne restaient plus que Finn, Sam et Mike. Mike était encore sous la douche tandis que les deux autres se prenaient un grand fou rire.

-Sérieux mec, ça craint d'être sans meuf...

-Rachel va revenir, encore une fois !

-Ouais, peut-être mais... Depuis que j'ai couché avec elle j'sais pas, j'me sens comme un _**pervers en**_ _**manque**_.

Sam éclata de rire et rassura son ami :

-Moi aussi t'en fais pas. Du coup j'me suis mis au sexe entre mecs, c'est plus sympa et moins prise de tête.

-Sérieux ? s'étonna Finn en remettant son boxer après avoir posé sa serviette.

-Ouais. J'ai craqué dans la boite de streap tease ou je bossais. Tu devrais faire pareil.

Sam, sans aucune pudeur, continuait de se promener entièrement nu dans le vestiaire. Finn ne le lâcha pas des yeux, intrigué par ce qu'avait pu lui dire son ami.

-J'suis vraiment en manque là, t'accepterais qu'on baise ensemble ?

Le sourire lubrique de Sam ne quitta plus son visage. Il s'approcha du brun lorsque Mike quitta les douches, une serviette autour de la taille, pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Une idée bien plus perverse lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il regarda le corps de l'asiatique sur lequel _**l'eau**_ continuait de couler.

-J'ai mieux à te proposer.

Dans son plus simple appareil, Sam s'approcha de Mike. Ce dernier s'inquiétait. Le blond semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il lâcha son sac et, lorsque Sam fut à quelques centimètres de lui, il demanda :

-Tout va bien Sam ?

-Parfaitement, regarde plus bas.

Mike baissa ses yeux : le sexe de Sam était en totale érection. Et cette érection frotta la serviette de l'asiatique. Ce dernier ravala sa salive, inquiet. Est-ce que le blond avait des idées sexuelles derrière la tête ?

Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas lorsque Finn se leva à son tour, faisant tomber son boxer blanc. Il s'approcha de Mike avec le même sourire pervers.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas les mecs sérieux ?

Sam tourna sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Finn. D'abord surpris, le grand brun laissa ses lèvres s'entre ouvrir pour y faire entrer la douce langue de Sam. Ce baiser bien mouillé laissait Mike sans voix. Coincé entre ses deux camarades, il devait assister à cet échange buccale tout en constatant l'érection des deux jeunes hommes. Lui même sentait que sous sa serviette, son sexe se retrouvait peu à peu dans le même état que les deux _**baguettes**_ de ses camarades.

-On dirait qu'on commence à exciter notre joujou.

Sam retira la serviette de Mike et dévoila ainsi son érection. Il frotta la sienne contre sa jambe et l'embrassa à son tour. Mike ne pouvait pas résister aux assauts du blond, il était complètement soumis et tétanisé.

Finn, de son côté, caressait les fesses de Sam et frottait son sexe derrière le blond. Les trois garçons continuèrent ainsi d'échanger de nombreux baisers avant de s'offrir des masturbations _**mutuelles**_.

Sam avait dans les mains les _**20**_ centimètres de Finn, celui-ci jouait avec le plus petit sexe de Mike et ce dernier branlait les 18 centimètres du blond.

Toujours debout les uns à côté des autres, ils échangeaient des baisers sauvages les uns avec les autres, jusqu'à ce que Sam force Mike à s'agenouiller face à lui et Finn.

Mike comprit très rapidement ce que voulait le blond. Il voulait qu'il les suce.

-Attends mec, j'ai jamais fait ça moi.

-Tais toi, ça s'apprend vite.

Sam avança son gland près des lèvres de l'asiatique et y força l'entrée. La langue de Mike titilla d'abord l'extrémité de sa verge mais rapidement, le blond la fit entrer totalement. Surpris et décontenancé, Mike tenta d'offrir une fellation correcte à son ami. Mais jaloux, Finn approchait à son tour son sexe de la bouche de l'asiatique.

Mike alternait ainsi entre les deux sexes, léchant l'un pendant qu'il jouait avec les bourses de l'autre, et alternant comme il le pouvait.

Finn et Sam continuaient de s'embrasser pendant que l'autre jeune homme les suçait tour à tour. Le blond attira ensuite les deux garçons près des bancs et s'allongea. Il attira Mike à lui et le fit s'asseoir sur lui pour avoir son sexe dans la bouche.

Le goût de l'asiatique n'était pas mauvais et son sexe assez petit pour que le blond puisse le prendre totalement en bouche. Finn ne resta pas en reste, s'agenouillant devant l'érection de blond pour gouter à son premier morceau de chair bien tendu.

Il n'était pas plus doué que Mike mais ses caresses buccales étaient tout de même excitantes pour le blond. Le trio alterna régulièrement les positions, afin d'alterner les goûts.

-Finn, allonge toi sur le sol et Mike va venir se mettre sur ta queue.

-Quoi ? s'inquiéta l'asiatique. Mais il va me déchirer l'anus !

-Peut-être, mais tu vas prendre ton pied tu vas voir.

Finn ne se fit pas prier deux fois. C'était le moment qu'il attendait, pouvoir pénétrer l'un de ses camarades et assouvir ses besoins sexuels. Sur le sol, il s'allongea sur le dos, sa queue bien dressée comme un I.

D'abord inquiet, Mike s'approcha et Sam décida de le préparer avant qu'il ne prenne le sexe du brun entre les fesses.

Le blond s'agenouilla derrière lui, les fesses de l'asiatique devant les yeux. Il écarta sa paire de fesses et cracha à l'intérieur avant de jouer avec sa langue et de titiller son anus. Mike appréciait ces nouvelles caresses anales. Rapidement, la langue de Sam fut remplacé par ses doigts qui s'amusèrent à écarter son anus et y faire assez de place pour qu'il puisse recevoir le sexe de Finn.

Sam se releva, aidant Mike à se placer au dessus de Finn. Lorsque l'asiatique sentit le sexe de Finn près de son anus et y entrer, il afficha une légère grimace. Mais le blond le rassura et le poussa à s'assoir totalement, ce qu'il fit.

Finn commença ses mouvements de bassins, aidé de Mike qui lui même s'agitait sur le sexe du brun. Plus qu'excité de voir ses deux amis baiser ensemble, Sam avait une bien meilleure idée derrière la tête. Une _**double pénétration**_ !

Il s'abaissa à son tour, se plaçant derrière le dos de l'asiatique. Son sexe vint caresser le bas du dos du passif. Seulement, Mike comprit très rapidement le petit manège de Sam. Ce dernier approcha son sexe près de celui de Finn.

-Tu crois que ça va pouvoir rentrer ?

-T'inquiètes, j'ai déjà fait, ça marche toujours.

Très difficilement, le sexe du blond arriva à rejoindre le sexe du brun. Les deux queues à l'intérieur de Mike lui déchirait l'anus. Il hurlait tellement la douleur était insoutenable.

-Relax, tu vas prendre ton pied dans pas longtemps.

Mais ce qu'ignoraient les trois garçons, c'est que les cris de douleurs de Mike et la _**lumière**_ des vestiaires allaient attirer un invité non désiré. Passant par là pour regagner le parking et sa voiture, Will Schuester fut attiré.

S'inquiétant qu'un élève puisse être en danger, surtout avec des cris pareils, il se précipita vers les vestiaires et lorsqu'il y entra, la scène le laissa sans voix.

Trois de ses élèves du Glee Club se faisait une partie de jambe en l'air. Pire que tout, Mike se prenait deux sexes dans l'anus. Comment une telle chose pouvait-être possible ?

-Monsieur Schuester ! salua Sam en continuant sa pénétration, bien trop excité. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

Will avait son pantalon bien tendu face à cette scène, et cela n'échappa au blond. Ce dernier quitta la chaleur des fesses de Mike, laissant ainsi Finn seul maître du corps de l'asiatique, puis il se rapprocha de Will.

-Je vais m'occuper de vous.

Le blond se glissa le long du corps de son professeur et lui retira son pantalon afin de dévoiler sa belle virilité.

-Sam, arrête ça tout de suite, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous amusiez entre vous mais...

Will se tut lorsque sa queue fut prise en bouche par les délicieuses lèvres de Sam Evans. Il était très doué avec ses lèvres et sa langue, bien plus que n'importe quelle femme qu'avait pu connaître le professeur de la chorale.

-Vous avez une belle queue Monsieur Schuester, ça vous dit de me prendre ?

Sam avait abandonné sa fellation pour faire cette proposition du coin de l'œil à son professeur. Déjà lancé par l'excitation du moment, Will accepta.

Les trois adolescents et leur professeur se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. Sam s'était mis à quatre pattes, Will se plaçant derrière et l'attrapant par les hanches pour le pénétrer - sans préparation aucune. Mais Sam aimait aussi recevoir une bonne queue sans ménagement. Il aimait prendre son pied sauvagement.

Sam s'occupait lui du sexe de Finn, ce dernier ayant quitté la chaleur des fesses de Mike. Et Finn appréciait que le blond s'occupe ainsi de sa virilité, il était dans cette pièce le plus doué pour les fellations.

Mike n'était pas en reste, il décida de s'assoir sur le dos de Sam pour que Finn puisse avoir librement accès à son sexe qu'il attrapa en bouche. Le quatuor était au bord de _**l'explosion**_. La tension sexuelle, palpable dans l'air, incitait les quatre hommes à gémir, râler leur plaisir et surtout, se faire plus bruyant que jamais.

Le premier à jouir fut Finn, qui après avoir pénétré Mike et était sucé par Sam, ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il souilla le visage du blond. Rapidement, Mike éjacula sur Finn aussi. Devant un tel spectacle, Will inonda les fesses de son élève en hurlant comme un sauvage.

Le seul à ne pas avoir jouit était Sam, il fallait _**tacher**_ de résoudre le problème.

-Ma queue est toute à vous ! annonça le blond aux trois autres.

Il se retourna sur le dos, affichant son érection aux trois autres. Ils se jetèrent dessus à pleine bouche, essayant chacun leur tour de pouvoir le lécher, le toucher ou le sucer.

Sam, plus heureux que jamais, fut celui qui éjacula le plus fort et le plus intensément.

-T'es un champion mec, lui confia Finn.

Will, dont la tension sexuelle était retombé, était maintenant gêné d'avoir partagé un tel moment d'intimité avec ses élèves. Il récupéra son pantalon et quitta très rapidement les vestiaires, gêné, sans même jeter un regard aux trois adolescents.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il aura du mal à nous regarder maintenant.

Finn se marra, récupérant son t-shirt au numéro _**83**_ et son pantalon pour se rhabiller. Mike, lui, était assez silencieux.

-Ca t'as pas plu mec ? demanda Sam qui était toujours allongé sur le sol, s'amusant à étaler le sperme sur son corps.

-Si, mais dites rien à Tina okay ?

Ses deux amis le rassurèrent sur ce propos et l'asiatique ne tarda pas à quitter les vestiaires.

-T'avais raison, confia Finn avant de quitter à son tour le lieu, ça vide bien les couilles de se faire des mecs.

-J'ai toujours raison, répondit Sam en s'habillant.


End file.
